harpcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Halfling
Halflings, also known as tinigen, are humanoid creatures similar in shape to humans. Halfling get along well with most of the other races and were known for their curiosity and tendency to collect things. Physical Description Halfling are small in comparison to most other races, standing somewhere from 2'8" to 3'4" tall and weighing on average between 30 to 35lbs. In many ways, Halfling resemble small humans and usually had the same proportions as the typical human adult. Most Halfling have dark hair and eyes, regardless of their skin complexion which, although commonly ruddy in hue, have a similar range to humans. Nearly all male Halfling are incapable of growing true beards, though many had long sideburns. Halfling hairstyles were often complex, with strands woven together or braided. Although Halfling had an affinity for collecting valuables, they did not prefer to wear these on their person, instead preferring more comfortable clothing. Abilities Halfling are quick and dexterous humanoids, even given their size, with quick reflexes and an ability to recover easily from sudden danger. Halfling, who by and large have a strong force of personality, are also intensely courageous and lucky. Many attribute these traits to Yondalla, their patron deity. Additionally, the small size of Halfling has an effect on their abilities. Halfling are, for instance, incapable of wielding larger weapons like greatswords or halberds. Psychology Halfling are by nature joyful and friendly in their dealings with others. Because they live in a world where they were surrounded by larger creatures, Halfling tend to avoid notice, often deliberately, or at the very least, acted cordial towards the larger races. Halfling appear deceptively harmless, meaning they are often beyond the notice of enemies that might otherwise pose a threat to them. The Halfling mind is practical and Halfling concerned themselves with their immediate surroundings. They take pleasure in simple things, with few aspiring to greatness in the same manner as humans. Some Halfling do become adventurers, but usually this is a practice taken up for reasons of necessity rather than personal drive. Because of their love for home and family, Halfling make loyal and courageous allies, willing to put their own lives at risk for the sake of others. While many Halfling do not have the ambition for adventure that some races do, most prefer trouble to boredom; the race is notoriously curious. Halfling are courageous, more so than many races, and their daring is often difficult to match. Many Halfling also have a strong appetite for food and drink as well as narcotics and clothing. Similarly, many Halfling are enthusiastic collectors, and love to hold on to possessions won through skill and daring. Society Halfling communities are tightly knit groups found around the world, usually near the settlements of other races. Most Halfling don't recognize the claims of kings or nobles as sovereign rulers but instead look primarily to their family elders to guide them. This focus on bloodlines enable Halfling traditions to continue for millennia relatively intact. Halfling, in general, try their best to get along with everybody. Most Halfling, in fact, don't live in communities of their own but instead regions dominated by other races. This is particularly true in human society. Halfling culture has a fondness for stories and legends and was rich in the oral tradition. So much care is put into the retelling of traditional stories and their preservation that Halfling often unwittingly have access to ancient lore others have forgotten about. Many Halfling are able to recall some detail of the ancient past, though it is usually wrapped in the shrouds of legends It should be noted that Halfling usually find insults directed at them to be amusing rather than insulting. History Halfling history is, by and large, like the race, unremarkable. When the now Dragon Empire came to their lands, Halfling greeted them with hospitality and kindness rather than resistance. To this day, unlike the other lands the Empire conquered, the Halfling homeland remains an autonomous territory of the Dragon Empire.